That Road Trip
by flamingoboy511
Summary: The adventures of Eric and Donna as they try to have a road trip with funny results and detours. Strictly ED! C'mon ED fans, bring back the ED craze! Chapter 3 is up! I need more reviews to encourage myeself to keep going!R&R! Thanks for all those who R
1. Hitting the Road

Eric: "_Donna, are you read yet! I've been waiting out here for like ever. For all I know, it's 1990 and a whole bunch of Star Wars movies might've come out and I missed them because here I am waiting besides the car with this entire luggage since you won't come out!_"

Donna: "_Eric, chill! I'm just getting some stuff from the fridge and then we'll be on our merry way_," Donna yelled out from inside the Eric's kitchen. Donna walks out with a bag of tune sandwiches.

Eric: _"You kept me waiting for tuna?"_

Donna: _"We got to eat something and I'm not stopping by any roadside diner. I'm not usually in the mood for Chef's Surprise because I don't know what the hell the surprise is!"_

Eric: "_I'm guessing cockroach legs,"_ Eric said while smirking. Donna slapped him on the arm as she walked around the Vista Cruiser to get to the passenger seat. Eric plopped down besides her in the driver seat as he started the car up.

Donna: _"Ok, before we go, we need to check if we have everything."_

Eric groaned.

Donna: "_Shut up you big baby. I swear, if I have to change your diapers on this trip then I'm not going."_

Eric: _"You don't need to change my diapers…but you do need to breast feed me."_

Donna laughed and slugged Eric on the shoulder.

Donna: "_Didn't I tell you to shut up? Now, where were we?"_

Eric: "_Still in the driveway last time I checked."_

Donna: _I swear, you're next to impossible._

Eric: "_No, I'm next to the most beautiful girl in the world." _Donna smiled and Eric leaned over for a kiss.

Donna picked up a white piece of paper and pushed Eric off her.

Donna: "_Ok there big boy, let's save that for later. Now, do we have sleeping bags?"_

Eric: "_Checked."_

Donna: "_Flashlights?"_

Eric: "_Checked."_

Donna: "_Food?"_

Eric: "_Checked."_

Fez: "_And one sexy foreign boy…checked," _Fez said as he emerged from the back seat.

Eric: "_Fez, what the hell are you doing here?"_

Fez: "_I heard you guys were going on a camping trip and I wanted to tag along too. Maybe I'll get to meet a sexy wild woman like back in my country. But you had to be careful if you displeased them or else you'll get a spear in your head."_

Donna: "_Fez, thank you for that enlightening story, but we really need to leave and so do you. So…bye!"_

Fez: "_Oh, you guys are never any fun!"_

Eric: "_Fez, why don't you go eat candy and watch Charlie's Angels?"_

Fez: "_Oh, good idea Eric. But first I must stop by the market and get some lotion."_

Eric and Donna stared.

Fez: "_Ummm…it's for my feet," _Fez said as he bolted from the car and ran down the driveway.

Eric: "_Well, that was interesting. C 'mon Donna, lets get out of this town."_

Donna: "_Sounds good to me...Wait! We almost forgot the stash!"_

Eric: "_Donna, Donna, if you really think I'll forget something like that then you don't know me at all," _Eric said as he held up a bag filled with pot.

Eric shot out of the driveway at last and started down the street.

Donna: _So did you ask Hyde if you could borrow that?_

Eric: _No._

Donna: _No wonder he's chasing us._

More to come soon on Eric and Donna's whacky road trip! Stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed it so far.


	2. A Stormy Picnic

Donna: _Ok, our first stop on our adventure is the small clearing in Point Place Woods._

Eric: _Donna, this isn't an adventure. If it was, we'd be on the Millennium Falcon traveling through hyper space. And, why do we need to have a picnic?_

Donna: _Because it will be romantic!_

Eric: _I don't see what's so romantic about eating on the ground next to a pile of dog crap and an army of fire ants._

Donna: _You're always such a smart ass. Oh,_ _turn here, turn here!_

Eric: _Ok, hold your horses, _**Eric said as he whipped the car into a sharp right.**

Donna: (**Donna holds up her hands.**) _Look out for that squirrel!_

The Vista Cruiser swerved to miss the critter, but it was too late. Eric and Donna got out of the car and walked over to what used to be a squirrel.

Eric: _Ewww._

Donna: _Oh my God, your crushed its poor nuts._

Eric: _How could you tell if it was a boy squirrel?_

Donna: _Not those you idiots! Urgh, just come on. It's getting late and I want to eat._

Eric and Donna climbed back into the car and drove down the dirt path. They soon arrived onto a small clearing in the woods.

Eric: _There's nothing like a dinner on the forest floor. Is Sacagawea coming too?_

Donna: _Just help me set up the picnic. _

Donna walks over to her basket and reaches in.

Donna: _Where are the tuna fish sandwiches?_

Back in Point Place…

Fez: _These tuna fish sandwiches are delicious._

Back in the woods…

Eric: _Don't worry Donna! I'll just go pick wild berries and catch a bird for dinner tonight. That squirrel we killed earlier can be dessert._

Donna: _Uh, ewww. Ok, let's not panic. We'll just chill out and go to sleep._

**Eric and Donna snuggle up close together in the sleeping bag.**

Eric: _I love you so much, you know that?_

Donna: _Awww, Eric. Come here._

**Eric and Donna begin to kiss.**

Eric: _Wait, Donna, the animals, they're watching us make love._

Donna: _I want them to look._

**Eric and Donna begin to take off some articles of clothing as they continued to kiss. Just as they are about to do it, thunder booms and lightning flash as buckets of rain begin to pour down on them.**

Eric: _Great, just great. We have no food and it's pouring. What else could possibly go wrong?_

**A bird dropping lands on Eric's shoulder.**

Eric: _Ok, we're leaving now!_

**Donna and Eric quickly put back their clothes, pack up their stuff, and run to the car.**

Eric: _Well, that was the best picnic ever, won't you say Donna?_

Donna: **Donna puts on a fake smile. **_Sure was. Ok, our next stop is McWolfen River. Just try not to attract to many birds while we're their, _**Donna said as she pointed to Eric's shoulder.**


	3. Pulled Over

_**Hey! Back by popular demand, the adventures of Eric and Donna on their road trip! Thanks for all those who have reviewed, those reviews mean a lot to me! Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I don't own That '70s Show or any of the characters so don't sue me!**_

****

**At the McWolfen River…**

**Eric and Donna sit in the car on top of a cliff that overlooks the river. Rain continues to pour down in buckets.**

DONNA: _It's poring like cats and dogs out there._

ERIC: _Cats and dogs? Well, hopefully Mr. Bonkers doesn't drop down from heaven and gets some revenge…_**Eric said while looking up at the sky nervously.**

**Lightning flashes and thunder booms.**

ERIC: _AHHHH!!!!_

DONNA: _You big baby! C'mon, our little camping trip here is obviously ruined. Let's go find a hotel to sleep in._

ERIC: _Oh c'mon, a little nature won't hurt._

**Thunder booms.**

ERIC: _Ahh! Ok, ok, we're leaving. _**Eric puts his keys in the ignition and starts up the car.**

**20 minutes later…**

DONNA: _Where the hell are the hotels?_

ERIC: _Donna, Point Place isn't exactly Disney Land so I doubt any hotels are here for people who are dying for a visit._

**A siren turns on behind the Vista Cruiser and red lights flash.**

ERIC: _Oh crap, the cops! Donna, we have pot in the back! We're dead!_

DONNA: _Shut up! Just shut up Eric! Just act cool._

**A policeman walks up to Donna's side of the car and taps on the window. Eric lowers it.**

OFFICER: _License and registration please._

ERIC: _No problem Officer. Not at all. _**Eric reaches over and pulls out his license.**

OFFICER: _Nice headlights you have, _**the Officer said while smiling at Donna,**

ERIC: _Oh, um, thanks I…_

DONNA: _Eric, I don't think he's talking about the car, _**Donna said as she squirms in her seat.**

ERIC: _Officer, why were we pulled over?_

OFFICER: _You were doing 51 M.P.H. in a 50 M.P.H. zone._

ERIC: _I didn't realize one mile more can differ from life and death._

OFFICER: _Well, it does! I'll let you kids go off on a warning._

DONNA: _Oh, thank you Officer! Oh, and before you go, do you know any hotels around here?_

OFFICER: _As a matter of fact, I do. About 5 miles down there's a nice little hotel run by my uncle. You'll just love it._

ERIC: _Thank you, Officer._

**The Officer walks back to his car as Eric and Donna drive off.**

DONNA: _See? We got off without a problem._

ERIC: _Yeah, Donna, did we pack any extra pants by any chance?_

DONNA: _You didn't!_

ERIC: _Donna, I was nervous and God, don't judge me!_

DONNA: _Ah, the triumphant return of Dr. Peepee…_**Donna laughed.**

ERIC: _Shut up Donna! I just couldn't handle the thought of prison. Do you know what other guys do to other guys there?_

DONNA: _Relax Eric. It's not like you have an ass._

ERIC: _This conversation is over!_

DONNA: _Oh, c'mon. Just imagine if I had gone to prison. I would've been in a cold jail cell with other dangerous women. Then laundry day would've come and to warm ourselves up, we'd have to huddle together._

ERIC: _Now that's what I'm talking about. _**Eric laughed as Donna leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.**

_**Stay tuned for more next week! Eric and Donna end up at the hotel for more hilarious adventures! You don't want to miss this! Please review! Thanks again!**_

_**-Flamingoboy511**_


End file.
